(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There is a printing service using a multifunction machine (an apparatus having functions of serving as a copying machine, a printer, a scanner, and the like) that is installed in a store, such as a convenience store, to print documents, such as musical scores, maps, bromides (photographic portraits), newspapers, catalogs, and pamphlets. The prices of such documents are set beforehand, and the multifunction machine prints out one of the documents once a user has paid an amount equal to the price of the document by using a payment device that comes with the multifunction machine.
In the case of a document having plural pages, such as a musical score, a newspaper, a catalog, or a pamphlet, a user may sometimes desire to print only some of the pages and consider the rest of the pages as unnecessary pages. In the case where the pages are sold individually, the user may pay an amount equal to the total price of the pages desired to be printed and print only the desired pages. However, there is a case where a seller of such documents has a reason for desiring to sell the documents on a document-by-document basis instead of selling the documents on a page-by-page basis. In such a case, the user needs to print the entire document including the unnecessary pages and pay an amount equal to the price set for the document.